The Heart of a Ranger
by ScarlettxRose
Summary: When another woman walks into his life, can he stop himself from falling in love. And when tragedy strikes can he learn to open up to others when he needs it? John/OC


**D0isclaimer: I do not own The Lone Ranger, Disney does. But I love them like they were my own. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this! Rate and Review! I have edited it! Thank you for the reviews guys! This is my second fanfic ever so please bear with me!**

John Reid could not believe that he had allowed Tonto to talk him into this. He was on the hunt for the notorious Clarence Shank who had murdered a whole

settlement. He stood looking up at the saloon in front of him, shaking his head. The trail had led him here and he had been determined to finish this, but

now he just wanted to turn and run. He hadn't been in real public since he had left Colby. At the thought of Colby he thought of Rebecca and Danny and his

heart sank a little, he missed them like crazy. But he knew he had a job to do. With a sigh he laid his hand on his gun and he and Tonto stepped into the bar.

As soon as they entered a wall of sound hit them, from the clinking of glasses to the sounds of harsh laughter.

Their eyes became accustomed to the dim light and they looked around, no one really stood out to them except for a lone figure in the corner. He had his

dark brown hat pulled down low, so his face was cast in shadow. He wore a long tan coat and tight leather pants, his boots rested lightly on the table in front

of him. He was watching them from under the bill of his hat. Wary of this stranger Tonto and Reid made their way to the bar. The bartender was a surly man,

shorter than Tonto but as thick as an ox. He had little to no hair on his scalp but he was lacking no hair on his face. He had a nice full beard with a thick

woolly mustache. "What will ya have?" he asked when they were at the bar, his voice thick with tobacco that was stored in his cheek. John leaned closer and

whispered "Information." The man looked at him bemused, "I have a lot of that. And quick question...whats with the mask?" John rolled his eyes but ignored

the man. "What can you tell me about Clarence Shank." John pressed on as Tonto looked around the room curiously. They could feel the man in the corner's

eyes on them and it was starting to worry bartender looked around and then leaned in closer, "Well he 'asnt been in here for a while but the person you need

to talk to is the Isa nanisuwʉkaitʉ." he jerked his head to the figure in the corner. He has been trailing that Clarence for months now. Best bet is to team up

with him. No if you'll excuse me Ive got customers to tend to." With that the sour little man lumbered off down the bar. John turned to Tonto "What does Isa

nanisuwʉkaitʉmean?" He asked his companion and his best friend. Tonto had been staring wide eyed at the stranger since he had heard the name. "It means

wolf spirit, Kemosabe. Warrior and a brave and fierce one." John looked up at the stranger with a new mix of awe and fear.

He then cleared his throat and straightened his jacket. And began to walk towards the stranger. Unfortunately things then took a turn for the worst, as John

walked up he bumped into a very large and very drunk man, who did not take kindly to that and before either of them knew what was happening the bar had

erupted into a fight. The man's fist made contact with John's face and he hit the ground hard, Tonto jumped into the fray without a second thought. Before

John could get the ringing out of his ears the man had grabbed him again and was about to punch him when a gunshot rang out and everyone froze. The

man dropped John and turned around at the same time the hilt of a pistol made a resounding crack against his face. The man crumpled and in front of him

stood the stranger from the corner. Everyone watched him nervously, but all he did was look at the bartender and nod. The bartender quickly shouted

"Drinks on the house." Everyone cheered and soon the room was back to its lively atmosphere. the stranger extended a hand and pulled John to his feet as

Tonto approached cautiously. "Thank you sir!" John said politely shaking the stranger's hand, they felt oddly small underneath those gloves. "Actually, its

miss. " A musical voice said and the stranger looked up and revealed she was in fact a woman. "But...but your a woman!" John stuttered, Tonto on the other

hand looked impressed and even smiled a little bit to himself.

The woman raised an eyebrow and rolled her brown eyes, "And your a genius." she snapped back. Then her face turned serious, "You must be the Lone Ranger and Tonto. In

Elizabeth Carter and I can help you." The boys looked at each other uncertainly, "How...how do you know who we are?" John asked suspiciously, and Tonto laid a hand on

his tomahawk. Elizabeth eyed them warily, "I have my ways." she turned to Tonto "Easy their sir, no need for anymore violence. Im here to help not harm." The three of

them stared each other down for a moment before Tonto spoke, "How can we trust you?" he asked his hand not leaving his weapon. Elizabeth's face broke into a wide smile,

"You cant!" With that she turned on her heel and left the bar, leaving the boys staring after her. They didn't know what would happen if they followed Elizabeth but the trail

was running cold and they needed help if they were ever going to bring Clarence Shank to justice.


End file.
